


Fiending For Your Love

by AbusiveLittleBunFilledWithDepression



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Biting, Butt Plugs, Donuts, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I know only three people will read this but meh, I'm a slut for happy endings fuck off, M/M, Mentions of kids, Past Relationship(s), Riding, Romance, annoyed at first sight, soft loving sex!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBunFilledWithDepression/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBunFilledWithDepression
Summary: Police AU; Stiglitz gets paired up with Dieter for a (doughnut buying) job and they fall in love in like two seconds...





	Fiending For Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I did it again. Why can't y'all be nice to me and write something with this pairing instead of making me suffer from my shitty writing?  
> Anyway the title came from this song I listened to while writing, listen to it!!! It gives you the mood while reading!!! : sobhhï - fiending (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wd6X7fATZVQ)

Deputy Aldo Raine stepped out of his office looking tired and pissed off as ever, with his top three buttons undone, his tie nowhere to be seen, his usually combed hair messed up from running his hands through it when trying to control his anger. He was working on a hard case for the past few weeks. His cigarette hanged from his mouth when he groaned almost painfully.

"Hellstrom, Stiglitz! I know this shit is pretty below your ranks but do ya'll see me giving a fuck? No? Good. Ya'll get to Rich Street which has that nice lil coffee shop with 'em fuckin' delicious donuts, ya know close to that fuckin' avenue. We got an anonymous call sayin' there'll be some shit with a dealer by eleven. Must have been one of 'em prankster kids bored out of their snotty minds, but eh, if somethin' does happen I'll get chewed the fuck out so get me a donut from there if nothin' happens by one. Give good ol' daddy Raine a treat cuz imma have a fuckin' all-nighter thanks to that disgusting ass-"

"Oh, honey, but I thought you love my ass." Came the sing-song voice of Chief Hans Landa from behind Raine, who instantly rolled his eyes back, silently praying for the owner of the voice to drop dead. In a second Landa did show up, walking over and standing next to the Deputy with a mock-sadness-pouting and poking the larger man's face who refused to look at him, looking a hundred times more tired. "Or are you planning to replace my ass with a younger one? Should I be jealous?"

"You are always fucking jealous..." retorted Aldo while putting out his cigarette on a nearby ashtray and fishing out a new one from his pocket. He sighed."...but no, I, the fool, still prefer your ass over a million younger ones, for some fucking reason, you nasty bastard."

"Aww, babe, you always get me so emotional when you're so romantic!" Hans smiled and leaned his head on the other's shoulder, looking up dreamily at him. Everybody at the station knew that they have been together for almost eight years,- no matter how Raine begged to differ, saying it was always just sex- and surprisingly, their relationship worked out admirably well despite the fact that they were very different people; they lived together, cooked together, read together, went on trips, had two dogs and all the lovely, domestic things that the younger man tried and failed to hide from the others. There wasn't a person who didn't like or support their relationship, no matter how odd it seemed.

"I don't mind getting up from this fucking desk, but can I take Wicki instead? Or Báthory? Or Donowitz? Or Bridget ? Or Ulmer? Or Utivich? Or Zimmerman?" Lieutenant Hugo Stiglitz frowned at the couple from his desk. He did not look at the younger man who he was originally paired up with and who could hear him loud and clear from his desk nearby.

Aldo scratched his brow with the hand still holding his cigarette absentmindedly, his other hand half-hugging Landa, who was giving little kisses on his neck to sooth his anger. "Yeah, Wicki-Mikey and Bri are at a scene on Mayhem Street, Dondon and lil Uti are interrogating a suspect for the Rivers case, in bad cop-good cop style, and Omar is in the hospital with a broken leg..."

"Zimmerman and Báthory are right there!" Pointed Hugo at the two, who were trying to sneak out with their coats already on.

Zimmerman pulled his beanie over his head and sprinted out, shouting: "Nope, mate, I'm fucking not! My shift is over! Bye!" and slammed the door shut. Báthory gave an awkward, apologetic smile and tucked her dark brown hair behind an ear and gave her excuse to leave: "Yeah, darling, 'would love to spend the night with you but It's our fourth anniversary with my lovely wife, the kids are at my mother and I would rather die then skip that. Hope you understand, have a good time!" as she was stepping out Hans shouted after her saying: "Say hi to Noemi for me!" to which she shouted back with a "Will do, love!" and hurried out. Traitors. Leaving Stiglitz with that annoying brat. Even though Báthory's and Noemi's pair of twins were thanks to Stiglitz's genes.

The Deputy sighed and motioned with his hand, shooing him away like a stray dog, walking slowly backwards to get a little comfort fun from his boyfriend in his office : "Come on Hu, ya know that I'd rather not give this to a trooper, those little shits can't even tell apart a bagel from a donut, only you can be trusted with my 'nuts! The kid ain't that bad, give him a chance! I'll give you some good, old-fashioned cigars from Haney's stuff!" as he said that he was given a "No, you won't." from his partner.

"So there's not a single person I can take instead of fucking Spotty here?" Hugo put his face in his hands. Dieter glared at him when hearing the nickname he was given.

"Now that you say it-" Raine's head poked out from behind the office door, visibly shirtless "-Archie baby is upstairs copying a few documents, maybe he would-" but before he could finish what he wanted to say the Lieutenant quickly got out of his chair, snatched his coat from the hanger and grabbed a confused Hellstrom out of his desk, half-dragging him to the door with a hand, not looking back at the Deputy.

"I'll take Major Spots, thank you very much, have a nice blowjob." to which he received a "Oh he'll definitely have." from Landa.

As Hugo drove to the location, the younger man next to him was awfully quiet. They never really talked or were left alone together before, but the boy had a large mouth on his face, always acting smart and smug with the others, but if the Lieutenant gave him an annoyed glare he instantly shut up. He didn't know why it worked so well with only his, the others glaring at the posh little bastard seemed to run off him,-he might have been afraid of him, which wouldn't surprise him at all. Stiglitz a year ago was a Colonel, but his rank was taken away from him and made into a Lieutenant after beating the living shit out of thirteen racist officers who were responsible off not only one innocent life lost and Hugo heard them brag about it. Having anger management issues since he was born, Stiglitz beat them up in front of the whole station. They were instantly taken to the hospital and fired. No matter how righteous it was, the higher ups couldn't turn a blind eye at the violence though. Now that he thinks back Dieter was one of the onlookers, but he was only a trainee then, maybe only a week since he got there? Yeah he remembers his terrified face as he was bashing in one of the pigs' face.

But how did little Hellstrom become a Major in less then a year, barely twenty-three, slight as a paper, having minimal to none experience? Well it was all thanks to his Daddy dearest who was Special Agent in Charge at the F fucking BI. It was as easy as lifting a feather to get him the job which, lucky for him, contained mostly paperwork. So yeah, that's how the snotty brat dared to be above him in rank despite the ten year age-gap.

As they parked in a not too visible little area Dieter finally spoke: "So you'd rather suffer from my presence than be with your ex for a few hours? You must have had a tough break up." First words to him and already Hugo wanted to choke the little asshole. He didn't look over when he spoke.

"He isn't my ex. We were never together." Hellstrom didn't buy that.

"That certainly didn't stop you from shagging on every visible surface on the station." Hugo opened his mouth to retort back but before he could, the boy continued "- And even if you say it was just sex, it still wouldn't explain why you can't stay in the same room as him anymore." the older man was silently fuming at this point; Dieter looked over with those innocent big blue eyes of his "Did he cheat on you?" 

"That's none of your fucking business you little spineless-" Stiglitz snapped, but again, he was interrupted when he turned his head to the annoyance.

"Is it really a good idea to talk like that with someone from a higher rank?" smirked the younger, clearly enjoying the attention he was receiving.

"Now listen here kid, I'll talk to you the way however I fucking want, higher rank my dick, you only got where you are because you bounced enough on your daddy's dick, so don't you ever try to think that you are in any way above any fucking body in that station! We all earned our places unlike you." He didn't notice how close he got to the other's face until he was taking note of how long the boy's eyelashes were and what a nice contrast it was to the dilated pupils and that he smelled like vanilla for some reason. He pulled back to his seat and let out an annoyed breath. He didn't want to lose his rank again by some spoiled brat, he'll have to stay calm.

For a few moments they were quiet again and Stiglitz looked at his watch. Ten minutes past eleven. This will be a long fucking night. He wanted to get rid of the boy as soon as possible. He reached into his jacket's pocket and took out his wallet and as he was rummaging through it Dieter mumbled nonchalantly: "Twenty for a blow, thirty for the main course." which made Hugo roll his eyes and reply: "Always had a feeling you'd be a cheap whore." he didn't look at the younger's madly blushing face as he gave him a twenty.

"Go to the coffee shop and buy Raine two glazed doughnuts, for me a simple bagel and a large black coffee. Get yourself something to stuff that big mouth of yours with. Make yourself useful for once in your life."

Instead of verbally answering Hellstrom took the twenty and also his wallet from his other hand and quickly got out and walked away before Hugo could catch him. That little cocksucker. The boy was back in thirty minutes with a white chocolate doughnut in his mouth and a huge bag from the coffee shop that indicated that it might have been the worst idea to let him take off with his wallet. He was positively beaming as he got in the car.

"What the fuck Spots?! What the absolute fuck?!" groaned Stiglitz, earning a chocolate doughnut in his mouth and a coffee in his hands. The boy looked at him, munched a little more than snickered.

"Oh don't be a killjoy, you look funny like that." The Lieutenant took out the pastry from his mouth without taking a bite and glared at the other, trying to remind himself that he has to stay calm, he sighed, than looked back to the dashboard, drank from his coffee, determined to ignore the brat. Dieter spoke again after finishing his own doughnut, pointing at the one still in Hugo's hand: "Aren't you gonna eat it?"

"I don't like sweet things." Stiglitz muttered angrily at his window.

"That's a pity." That was all the warning he got before the younger leaned over, gently held his arm still with one hand, the other coming to secure his own hair so it wouldn't fall in his face as his head bowed and took a bite from the doughnut. At the touch the older man looked over and was shocked to see the boy in such an obviously indicating position. He shook off the shock quickly and showed the doughnut further in the boy's mouth, making him choke and pull back.

"You should have asked." He put the pastry in the other's hand who ate it grumpily. When the boy was loudly sucking away the remaining chocolate from his fingers Hugo looked back again, ready to bark off Hellstom's head, but he looked so innocent. His anger melted away at the childish behavior; the corner of the younger man's mouth was covered in chocolate. Was he even aware of it? Stiglitz motioned at the offending stains without touching: "You got- You have chocolate all over your face. You look like an idiot."

The Major looked a little embarrassed and wiped his mouth. It seemed clean afterwards but a little spot was still on his cheek that he didn't seem to notice. The older man reached over and tried to wipe it away with his thumb, making the cheek's owner blush hard. It didn't come off.

"Stay still. Why the fuck isn't it coming off?"

"It must be just another birthmark." mumbled Dieter grabbing a glazed doughnut from the bag, keeping his eyes low, hoping that in the dark the peach pink tint of his face wasn't visible. Hugo seemingly realized that it was indeed a birthmark and took his hand back; the boy leaned after his hand a little. Hugo pretended he didn't see it.

"Right. You're Major Spotty after all." he looked back at the dashboard. The little fiend had a strange affect on him; in one moment he wanted to strangle him, in the other he wanted to kiss him senseless. Damn. Pretty things like that should never be close to him, they were messing with his brain. Since when did he crush on the asshole so hard? After a few minutes he spoke again: "Are you-..Do you have birthmarks everywhere on your body?" This question always came up in his head when he saw Hellstrom. He had plenty adorning his face and neck as much as he saw from it, and now he could see that even on his hands and fingers he had a few.

The slighter man's face visibly reddened. He took the half eaten doughnut from his mouth and glimpsed through long lashes at the other officer. Why was he shy now? " As far as I know, yes."

"What do you mean 'as far as you know'?"

"Well, for instance I have no idea if my back has any. For all I know it could be completely clean." mumbled Dieter while eating without looking at the confused man.

"No way. That would be ridiculous. And don't say 'clean' as if your beauty marks were dirt." he heard the happy little sigh leaving the boys lips at the use of 'beauty marks'.

"It's still a real option though."

The Lieutenant frowned. "All right, take your shirt off and turn around I will confirm it." before he could think over what he just said the younger already turned away from him, unbuttoned his shirt, and slid it down his arms. For a few seconds Stiglitz only stared at the beautiful display: snow white, feminine hips and a back that was screaming to get marked and bruised, adorn with constellations of beauty marks. When the other felt visibly uncomfortable from the silence and glimpsed back he saw the obvious hungry stare that he received. Hugo quickly shook his head, trying to think rationally and coughed : "Yeah, told you. There's a lot of them."

"Where?" Damn. Fuck. Shit. God. That damned kid knew exactly what kind of a game he was playing.

The Lieutenant hesitated for a moment before touching one on the right shoulder blade in front of him earning a shiver and a quiet whimper. "Here, and...here, and here..." and he kept dragging his finger on the milky skin, caressing absentmindedly, getting lost in the warm feeling and the tiny, happy sounds from the boy. He noticed his pants getting slowly uncomfortably tight at his crotch. He should really stop. He can't let this happen. He took his finger away but as fast as he did that he regretted it. The boy half turned with a dreamy look, grabbing his retorting hand. 

"Please, more..." and who was he too refuse?

With his hand the happy sounds also returned and he couldn't control his body anymore, the little bastard was addicting. He leaned close and started to map out the dark spots with his lips and tongue, turning the tiny noises into moans and gasps. He let his mouth linger on the back of Dieter's neck, sucking and biting dark marks there, his hands wandering to the boy's front, caressing his belly and chest. This escalated quickly. He was feeling too warm. He looked at his watch. It was midnight. Fuck this, he won't stop now, he'd rather shoot himself than take his hands of this gorgeous gift.

"Take off your clothes or I'll tear them off you, baby." he doesn't know if it was the 'tear off' or the 'baby' part that made Dieter turn around and kiss him feverishly while he shimmied out of the rest of his clothing and climb in his lap without breaking the kiss, but damn if it mattered. He gripped the lovely buttocks in his lap, pleasantly surprised when he found the base of a plug covering his hole, wet: "Fuck, baby boy, you know how to make daddy lose his goddamn mind, huh? You little devil, when did you put this in yourself, love?"

Dieter ground down on the half hard cock of the older man under him, moving the plug around, making himself moan with it "In the coffee shop,...I just couldn't wait til I get home...you always make me so hot-" he leaned in to nip at the shell of his ear "-Daddy..."

Well, now he wasn't just half hard anymore. He unzipped his pants and took out his painful erection then pulled out the plug with his other hand, getting a little whimper and a soft bite on his neck. He slipped two thick fingers slowly in the tight, wet heat and groaned at the feeling. Fuck, it has been way too long since he fucked someone. Since Archie left him. No, shit, he will not think of that fucking bitch now with a willing, tight twink on his fingers, moaning for more. He earned this.

After another finger being added and he thought he loosened up the petite body enough he pulled his digits out, and before a needy whimper could leave Hellstrom's pretty little mouth, he speared his shaft inside slowly, not stopping until he was fully seated. It took a little time though; Dieter wasn't used to a dick with a size like that, scratching his nails on the older man's back, his knees shaking, tears streaming down his face and mewled a "Stop, please, ah daddy, it's too much, I can't take any more, ah please, daddy-" halfway.

Stiglitz run a soothing hand through the boy's hair, trying to be as comforting as possible while still trying to pull the little body more and more down. " Shh darling, it's alright, you're doing so good, you're making daddy so proud, just a few more inches, that's it, very good, almost there..." It might have worked because through the sniffling and pained little sounds Dieter was slowly seated completely without further complaint. God he was beautiful. How could he live without this angel anymore? 

He gave him a few more seconds to adjust to the feeling of being stretched as wide as possible, letting him circle his bony hips and make himself whimper, a few stray teardrops landing on Hugo's shirt. Why was he still wearing a shirt? He took off his jacket, pulled his shirt over his head, threw them both in the backseat, letting the boy marvel with wide eyes and an open mouth at his well defined muscles, flexing subtly for a little show. Yes, he knew he looked very pleasing to the eye; the whole police academy had a crush on him for a long time, even after he graduated and sometimes went back to give lectures. Oh all that ass he got before he got in a relationship with Archie, it would be impossible to count them all.

After asking him if he was comfortable enough and getting a hesitant nod, he leaned close and gently kissed the girly lips and pink, tear-stained cheeks, praising him further and slowly he lifted the soft hips then pulled back down. He did not want to unnecessarily hurt him. He built a slow pace, enjoying the tender warmth and soft kisses. Yeah, this is how heaven must feel like. He licked a long stripe along the younger man's throat, biting along it, caressing and stroking every inch of skin he found; it made Dieter into a forever grateful, moaning mess, his arms around Hugo's neck. It has been way too long since either of them had a slow, lovely sex. This wasn't how they imagined their night to go, but they still loved every second of it.

At a harder thrust into his prostate Hellstrom mewled loudly and his nails dug into the older man's shoulders: "Good god, I love this so much,ah Daddy ...love you so much-" he quickly shut his mouth, realizing what he just said, afraid of ruining the mood, but Stiglitz just thrust in harder and increased the pace. Dieter moaned and sighed an apologetic 'sorry'. Hugo bit his lip hard.

"You fucking better love me, Spotty boy, or I'll throw your tight little ass off of my dick. You think this is a one-night-stand? Ah-ah, baby, you're mine now. Daddy's beautiful, spotty, little angel..." Dieter completely lost his sanity at the beautiful words; he was never told such sweet things in his life. Stiglitz gave a punishing, hard thrust, making the younger give a small scream. "Now tell me, who do you love, darling?"

"You, Daddy, only you, ah, so much..." they were both very close, hugging each other tightly as the pace became more and more brutal, hitting the slight body's prostate at every hit. The grip on Hellstrom's butt became tighter, promising very visible bruises. It didn't take long for him to cum, with his sensitive prick sliding against the abs of the older man below him, his hole tightening and wrenching out the older man's orgasm also, pumping him full with his hot load, groaning a quiet 'Dieter, baby...'. They rode out their pleasure and kept on hugging for minutes, comforted by each other's loving warmth. Nothing felt so right before.

Hugo grabbed the discarded plug and slowly lifted the other man off his softening cock, earning a gasp when he shoved the plug in the leaking, warm hole. After the Major slowly got back in his seat, they tried to redress, but kept on getting interrupted by the other kissing them on various places. After they finally finished the Lieutenant looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes past one. It was time to go back.

When they got back to the station Stiglitz had to help the younger man walk, who was obviously limping and whining. It made him giggle. They found the Deputy in his office reading through some files with a barely dressed Chief Landa asleep in his lap, his head resting on the younger man's shoulder. Hugo put the donuts quietly in front of them, Aldo giving a tired, but still very smug, knowing grin at them after noticing the young Major's limp and no longer carefully combed hair and the very visible hickeys and bite marks along his throat, making the young boy blush crimson when he whispered: "I knew you'd fuck, damn, I'm always fucking right. I will have some very nice bet money coming my way in the morning."

Stiglitz rolled his eyes and took the hand of the incredibly embarrassed younger man and led him out of the office, leaving the quietly chuckling Raine to eat his pastries. As they were walking to the exit they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw a surprised Hicox on it, who upon noticing their hands still holding each other's, along with the marks, gripped the documents in his grasp tighter, making them crumble loudly and his lips turning into a thin line. Hugo glared for a second then kissed the forehead of the worried boy next to him, whispering loud enough for Archie to hear: "Let's go home, baby." leaving the man on the stairs in a visibly shocked state.

As the Lieutenant led the still limping, blushing younger man he murmured: "He did."

Dieter looked up at him, confused: "He did what?" they got in, the other started the car.

"He cheated on me. With some fucking trooper. I caught them in our apartment after I came home from work." he did not look at the concerned Hellstrom, instead kept his eyes on the road. He didn't want to show any weakness in front of him. "I wanted to kill them both, but instead just threw all of his stuff out the window, along with his discarded clothes on the floor and asked them both to leave. Haven't talked to him since." He gave a deep sigh as he stopped at a red light. He could feel the sad stare he was given. "I thought I'll will never...be able to love anyone again..." He gave a sad chuckle "And yet here you are, you annoying brat..."

The young man leaned over, gently touched his face to look at him, and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. It was incredible how, with such a simple act, his anger melted away. After a minute Dieter pulled back and said: "And I'm not planning to leave you alone. I love you." He really did. Ever since he saw him beat up those assholes a year ago in front of the whole station, he admitted when they were in the bath together.

It only took a day for everybody to know that yes, they were officially together and another few days to move in together. On their one year anniversary Stiglitz was made Colonel again and he bought Dieter a dalmatian puppy. On their second anniversary they got married. One year later they had a baby boy born thanks to Báthory willingly give birth with the help of Hugo. Two years after that she helped again to give birth to a little girl, this time with Dieter's genes. They frequently brought the kids together and had brunches every weekend. They never regretted that they stayed together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
